


Haters be Damned

by JiminWreckedSugaBias



Series: Maknae Line Hurt/Comfort Fics [23]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Protective Hyungs, caring hyungs, insecure hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias
Summary: Hyunjin always went to his hyungs when he had an issue, no matter how big or small, but this time?He didn’t think he could.





	Haters be Damned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_straykidzinyourarea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_straykidzinyourarea/gifts).



> This was requested by a_straykidzinyourarea and I had an awesome time writing it! Thanks for the request!

Hyunjin always went to his hyungs when he had an issue, no matter how big or small, but this time?

 

He didn’t think he could. 

 

The comments said he was annoying, that he was too clingy, and that he relied too much on his hyungs. 

 

He didn’t want to believe them, but thinking back on every moment with his hyungs on  _ and  _ off camera?

 

They were right. 

 

It didn’t take him long to realize how often he was passed member to member while he was cuddling, or how often his texts were either left on read or just answered with the minimum required response to still be polite. 

 

So he kept it in for a whole week.

 

A whole week of reminding himself to not get too close, a week of excusing himself from the others when he realized he was getting too close to them. 

 

An agonizing week of forcing himself away from his friends, his brothers, because he wanted to prove that he could be independent. 

 

But it didn’t last much longer than that week. 

 

The rest of the members noticed his weird behavior once it started, but it wasn’t until the end of the week that they noticed how much of an issue it was. It took them an embarrassingly long time to realize that Hyunjin was distancing himself. 

 

But they were done letting it slide. They had a plan. 

 

That night when Hyunjin came back from the gym with Changbin (part of the plan), the rest of the members were sitting on the couch when the two walked in the door. 

 

Hyunjin looked around curiously and tried to go to his room, but his eyes widened when Changbin blocked the hallway. 

 

“Hyung, what-”

 

“Hyunjinnie, sit down baby.” Chan said, and the younger's eyes filled with tears when he realized how similar this was to what they did to Jeongin. 

 

How the tables have turned. 

 

He sat down, trying to still keep a distance, but Changbin sat next to him and wrapped the younger in his arms.

 

“Baby, we've noticed how you've been… distancing yourself.” Woojin said, choosing his words carefully. He didn't want to upset the boy more. 

 

“I-I don't-”

 

“Baby, please just tell us what's wrong.” Changbin said, hugging the boy closer, and all of any strength Hyunjin had instantly disappeared. 

 

He let out a sob and let himself be moved into Changbin's lap by the older. He could hear calming things being whispered in his ear, but he couldn't make out what they were. 

 

Changbin rocked the boy in his lap slowly, and soon the younger boy was calming down; his sobbing reduced to light sniffles. 

 

“I-I'm sorry…” Hyunjin said, but Changbin shushed him gently and rubbed his back. 

 

“Baby, you have nothing to be sorry for, we just want to understand.” Chan said, leaning forward and placing a hand on the boy's knee. 

 

“I-I'm too clingy, I m-mess up and make y-you guys unc-comfortable…” 

 

“Hyunjin hyung, you could never make us uncomfortable.” Felix said, close to tears as he looked at the older. 

 

“T-They said-”

 

“Hyunjin, have you been reading comments online?” Woojin asked urgently. 

 

“They say I'm too clingy and depend on you guys too much.” Felix made a noise in the back of his throat that made Hyunjin look at him. 

 

He didn't look mad. He looked almost guilty. 

 

“Hyung, you don't rely on anyone too much. If anyone here relies on the hyungs too much, it's me.” 

 

“Felix, you have things your trying to work towards bettering and you need help to do that.” Hyunjin said seriously, but his face fell after that. “So what's my excuse from taking attention away from the hyungs that could be going to you?” 

 

“This needs to get cleared up.” Woojin said, standing up. “I think I speak for all of us when I say we love taking care of and looking after each other. Felix, we love you and want you to get better and until then, we'll always be here to support you. Hyunjin, nothing changes for you just because we're looking after Felix with a bit of extra special attention. If you need us, we're glad to help you.” 

 

Chan stood up and sat next to Hyunjin (who was still in Changbin's lap). “If you need care and attention, we're happy to give it to you. All of us love you and would drop anything for you if you need us. You just need to tell us what you need.” 

 

Hyunjin thought for a moment before answering. “I want to be able to cuddle you guys without feeling like a bother, I… sometimes I want to he taken care of. I know I'm a hyung to some of you here, but… I wanna be taken care of by my hyungs too…” 

 

Jisung fiddled with the choker he was wearing as he held back tears. “Hyung, I'm sorry if you ever feel pressured by u-”

 

“Jisungie no, that isn't what I mean!” Hyunjin said, his tears falling again from the misunderstanding. “I love taking care of you guys, I love you guys so much! I just… a lot of the attention from Woojin, Chan, and Minho hyungs go to you guys, and I felt a bit ignored, and when I read comments online saying I was clingy and too dependant, I thought hyungs were pushing me away because I was annoying so I tried to back off. And then… well, here we are I guess…”

 

Chan grabbed Hyunjin and put him in his own lap, holding him close. 

 

“We will always be here for you. We're all so young and we need to depend on each other for survival. That's why I'm so pushy when it comes to having weekly dorm meetings to say anything and everything that's on our minds.” 

 

“How about this,” Woojin said as he sat next to Chan, “if you ever feel overwhelmed and just need to be taken care of or cuddled, just come to one of us and say you need some Jinnie time. We'll work out details as we go, but we'll always do our best to make sure you have what you need.” 

 

Hyunjin was crying. But it's okay, because now they're happy tears. 

 

The others knew they were because he was smiling as he clung to the two oldest. 

 

“People that say that kind of stuff online aren't our fans, and if they aren't fans and they're talking bad about us, they might as well be haters.” Minho said. 

 

“Haters be damned.” Felix said in English, but everyone knew what he said. The older boys didn't even scold him for swearing because they all agreed with his statement. 

 

Haters be damned. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Requests open, but please understand it will take me a while to get to yours. I have about 30 requests I still need to write, and I have some issues I have to deal with in the real world, so depending on how I decide to cope with that, you might see me posting either not at all or several at once.


End file.
